warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk's Omen
Episode One of Twilight Blue. Enjoy~ Omen The smears of orange and red were painted beautifully in the sky. The sun was but a faint glowing light shimmering over the horizon, outlining the smooth rocks that stretched over the ground and the tall grasses that swayed in the gentlest of breezes. Everything was calm and quiet, with only the crickets' songs and the sluggishly-flowing stream cutting through the silence. A shriek sliced into the peace. "An omen! An omen from StarClan!" A soft-furred tortoiseshell's tail lashed back and forth. The she-cat's amber eyes were wide with terror, and her paw was raised to indicate what she was so horrified at. Before anyone could ask, she cried out, "Destruction! The Clan will be destroyed!" As a small group of GorseClan cats gathered around her, muttering amongst themselves. One cat called out, "What is it this time, O great medicine cat?" His voice was sarcastic, and a few of the cats snickered at his call. The medicine cat's eyes darted to the speaker, a relatively young golden-furred warrior. "An omen!" she repeated, her voice louder this time. "An omen of destruction!" She didn't let anyone reply, though one cat opened their mouth to say something. She droned on, "StarClan has spoken to me! They have said that our Clan will be annihilated by a dark force. "And that dark force is none other than a cat in this Clan." The medicine cat's voice was dramatic, and a hushed silence met her words. She swished her tail away from an object she was hiding from her Clanmates' sight. It was a blue berry sitting on a tuft of black fur. A small shred of catmint lay under the tuft. The GorseClan cats were silent. The golden-brown warrior from before meowed, "Wow, a berry. Sooo scary. Thanks for waking me up for nothing, Leafswirl." With that he stood, stretched, and padded back to the warriors' den, his golden tail disappearing into the opening. The medicine cat, Leafswirl, glared at him through narrowed eyes before turning her attention back to her omen. "The catmint represents the purity and stability of our Clan," she explained, her eyes locked on the three small items making up the omen. "The tuft of fur respresents darkness, the darkness of the night of the new moon and the shadows that stretch toward camp. "And the berry," she hissed, her voice low, "represents a cat in this Clan." She turned her amber gaze to a very young she-cat, apprenticed earlier that day. The she-cat's pale, fluffy blue fur was less vivid, yes, but still matched the berry's color. "Her." she growled. "Her?" "She's an apprentice!" "You're crazy, Leafswirl." "This is so stupid." One by one, the cats dispersed into small groups, some heading to the warriors' den and some lingering in the clearing in small clusters. The blue she-cat was left, her ears perked curiously and her soft turquoise eyes trained on the 'omen.' When she stepped forward to look closer at the items, Leafswirl snarled at her, lashing out at the young apprentice with her thorn-sharp claws. The apprentice flinched away, looking up at Leafswirl with her scared blue eyes. When Leafswirl bared her teeth, the apprentice stepped back, then retreated, scrambling back to the apprentices' den. She disappeared into it, and Leafswirl narrowed her amber eyes. "Serves you right." she mumbed in a low voice. Glaring at her omen, she added, "None of them believe me. Do they doubt the word of StarClan?" The tortoiseshell spat something in the direction of the warriors' den, then gingerly lifted the items from the grass and turned to walk back into her den. "Leafswirl." a voice rumbled, and she turned to see Froststar, the Clan leader and her father. "I'd like to speak to you." His white pelt was a pale dusky orange, and his dark eyes shone with a hint of reddish orange. Nodding in reply, Leafswirl quickly padded into her den, placed the omen at the back of the den, and reappeared, her ears pricked. Froststar cleared his throat and mewed, "You need to stop this." His voice was stern, and his eyes were serious in a cold way. "Stop what?" "Talking about these 'omens' and 'prophecies'," Froststar growled, "that aren't real." "--!? F-father, they are real!" Leafswirl exclaimed, widening her eyes. "T-the one with the watermint--" "False." "Th-the vole's fur...?" "False." Froststar sighed. "Leafswirl, your apprentice - your brother died moons ago. All these prophecies and omens, you think they are all sent by him." His daughter tried to interrupt him, but he silenced her by raising his thin white tail. "I love you, alright? You're one of the most precious things in my life. But this has got to stop." His strict voice softened when Leafswirl looked down to her paws. "Just be careful. You need some rest. Go sleep." With that the leader stood, turned, and strode back to his den. Leafswirl stared after him, her eyes despairing. Not even my own father believes me. she thought, trudging to her nest at the back of the medicine cat's den. The empty nest next to her own was cold to the touch, and the tortoiseshell sighed heavily. She sunk down into her nest and curled up with her tail over her nose. Her eyes flitted back to the berry, tuft of fur, and catmint shred, still lying in the orderly pile she'd found it in. Lifting her head, she stared over at it, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm right this time. Right, Silentpaw?" she mewed softly, looking at the empty nest. "I know it was from StarClan. I know it." she murmured. "So why doesn't anyone think of it as truth?" She waited, and there was the still silence again. Then she purred, "I knew you'd always be on my side, Silentpaw." Leafswirl settled her head on her paws, and curled back up. Just before she slipped into sleep, she reached out one of her paws and placed it on the omen. ~ "I-I don't get it, Flickerpaw." Bluepaw's voice was concerned. She sat next to her friend, her paws kneading the moss beneath them. It's an old habit that she always ended up bringing back when she was nervous. "Huh?" came the drowsy reply. "What is it?" The ginger-flecked apprentice sat up, her pale eyes concerned. Bluepaw averted her own icy eyes to her paws, then sighed. "It's Leafswirl." she admitted. "She's being mean to me, and I don't know why." "Aw, c'mon, Blue." Flickerpaw mewed, lightly shoving the younger apprentice's shoulder with her own. "It's Leafswirl. She's insane, y'know? For the leader's only daughter, she has a lot of mental problems." She rolled her eyes. "It's alright, okay?" "But she mentioned an omen...?" Bluepaw argued weakly, looking back at Flickerpaw with her worried eyes. "Yeah. I heard." the ginger-flecked she-cat yawned. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. Just go back to sleep and you'll forget about it in the morning." She yawned again, lay down with her back turned to Bluepaw, and within heartbeats was asleep again. The blue-furred apprentice sighed, then got up and padded heavily to her nest. Sleep dragged at her paws, and she yawned as she curled up in her nest with her tail over her face. Closing her eyes, the worry faded from her troubled mind and the apprentice drifted off into sleep. Category:Twilight Blue Category:Eevee's Stuff